


It Gets Better

by Goatboyalex



Category: South Park
Genre: College AU, Eventual Smut, M/M, additional relationships will be developed too, mentions of emotional/sexual abuse, original characters are mentioned, triggers will be mentioned before each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatboyalex/pseuds/Goatboyalex
Summary: The South Park kids are grown up, and are now attending college in Denver.Craig Tucker, recovering from an abusive relationship, finds himself still in love with his ex-boyfriend, Tweek Tweak.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: It Gets Better Collection





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Like I mentioned, potential triggers will be mentioned before every chapter.  
> Honestly, if you’re triggered by the mentions of abuse this story might not be for you :(
> 
> Smoking  
> Mentions of past abuse

Tweek and I broke up in 8th grade, 4 years ago. We dated for two years, before shit just happened and we split off. Nothing really big happened, just I was having trouble coping with Tweek’s anxiety as my own hormones and emotions spiraled out of control. Tweek took it horribly, he was devastated, and didn’t talk to me for months.  
During the one year of high school I was there, we had a few classes together; whenever we made eye contact, he looked sad and conflicted. He tried to talk to me a few times, but it was just...hard.  
Clyde, my best friend, told me he was roommates with Tweek. That might not be such a big deal, but I hang out with Clyde quite a lot (when I don’t need my alone time). Usually I would never have to come across Tweek, but now I will. And I have regrets about our relationship. I felt...anxious. I don’t feel anxious a lot, or if I do, I either smoke weed to cope with it, or listen to music. 

I missed Tweek, a lot.  
Throughout the years, I had really wished I never left him. Maybe meeting my ex girlfriend wouldn’t have happened, and maybe I’d be fucking normal. I would have been able to handle his emotions better...way better, than I used to. I have a lot of regrets when I think about Tweek, I told him before I don’t blame him if he hates me.  
I’ve had dreams with him, thought about calling or texting him and being honest about everything. Something always stopped me though. He deserved to be happy. He probably was happier without me, and that’s fine. 

I haven’t been in school since Freshman year. I finished that year, then my parents both pulled me out. After everything that happened, my parents didn’t want me at that school anymore. I still got to see my friends, Clyde, Token, Jimmy, Jason… I even kind of missed Stan’s asshole squad sometimes, we hung out occasionally...just it wasn’t very fun; I often left early at their parties.  
So...what happened during Freshman year? It’s a disgusting and long story, but to sum it up.. abusive ex girlfriend. Her name was Aubrie. How do you know she was so bad? Cartman couldn’t handle her. He thought SHE was crazy, she tried to fuck with him, and HE was disturbed. And that’s the psychotic asshole we are talking about. Cartman got better, but he was still an asshole. Not a killing people asshole, but still a judgmental asshole.  
After Aubrie, I never was fucking with girls again. I realized after that I was fully gay. I wasn’t even in love with her, I was forced into that ‘relationship’ and hated every moment of it. I wish I just...left when I could. I couldn’t, it wasn’t anything like some of my guy friends initially thought it was. They all thought it was “damn...she’s too hot, even if she treats me like shit, she is hot and the sex is great.” No, it was, “She might literally kill my family or friends if I leave.” or “She might slander my name and play victim even though she was the one who was abusive towards me.”  
Man, Tweek doesn’t even know that story. She scared him, but he was lucky he never met her. He would have fucking died. I dealt with the suicidal thoughts and wanting to die, but man, Tweek might have actually done it; and that scares me.  
Looking at my scars on my thighs and arms aren’t fun. My mom took me to get my first tattoo on my 18th birthday. We both got a group of stars and a crescent moon on our wrists. My mom got it to match with mine, that her son was a survivor or something, and I got mine to cover some of my scars. I hate those scars so much, they make me feel weak. It reminds me of a time where I wasn’t even fully me, totally controlled by somebody else.  
I love my parents both, my dad actually didn’t get mad at me for my abuse, or say I should have enjoyed it since she was a woman. He was understanding and told me women like that ain’t shit. My mom understood because she had a few abusive boyfriends in high school and college before she met my dad. I was always a mama’s boy, but growing up and going through that in a way strengthened our bond. 

I stared out my car window, taking a drag from my cigarette. I’d been parked in the parking lot for a while, with some music in the background, just thinking. I missed Tweek. It’s been 4 fucking years, I need to just be over it… but I’m not.  
“Hey dude, come on, do you need help with your bags?”  
I heard a tapping on my window, and looked over. It was Kenny, he was my roommate. I didn’t mind having Kenny as my roommate, I’m just not looking forward to having Cartman, Kyle and Stan in our apartment. I also am not really sure on how…clean Kenny is.  
“No, I’m fine, just was thinking.” I replied, and turned off my car completely.  
“I’m still gonna help you, come on.” Kenny opened the door for me, as I stepped out.  
“Thanks, dude.” I sighed. I really didn’t need help, but I appreciated Kenny’s kindness. He really was a nice friend to have.  
After the abuse and everything, I started to realize how much I really loved my friends, as gay as that sounds. I’ve always been independent, always have been, but you know...after pushing your friends away for a stupid whore, you realize how much they actually meant to you.  
I gathered the last of my bags, and Kenny helped me bring them to our room. My parents had helped me bring in the big stuff yesterday, considering South Park wasn’t far from the town our college was in.  
Our room actually looked nice, it wasn’t as dirty as I thought it would be. But it was also just day one, it could get dirtier throughout the days. The tiny kitchen we had was set up the nicest it could be, with just a small microwave, a little stovetop and a toaster. We had a small dingy couch (Kenny’s) with an old TV set on a table in front of it. A dim lamp on the coffee table lit up the room.  
Our bedroom was simple. Two beds, a desk in between our beds with a lamp, and two small desks near the walls for studying.  
The bathroom was as simple as you’d imagine, we only had 6 hand towels in total, meaning I’d be doing laundry frequently. Fine by me, I like doing laundry.  
As comfortable as our room is, especially the bedroom, I feel like I’ll be spending more time next door at Clyde’s. Kenny, as nice as he is, has always had a history of whoring himself out and bringing people home. I don’t wanna be there when he’s fucking random girls and guys. 

I adjusted my chullo, and took off my blue jacket, hanging it on the jacket rack. Kenny followed my lead, hanging up his orange parka after me.  
“Dude...I’ll never get how you can wear that parka for hours and not get a damn heat stroke.” I commented.  
“You get used to it, plus, can you see me wearing anything else?”  
I thought, not that I cared much though.  
“No.”  
“I can’t see you not wearing that hat either, so it works.”  
I sighed, and walked to our room, plopping myself on my bed; face first into the pillow.  
“You doing okay?” Kenny asked me, he could always tell when I wasn’t doing great.  
“Yeah, just tired.”  
“No, you’re thinking about stuff.”  
I sighed, sitting up and looking at him, giving him a look.  
“Got it.” Kenny grabbed a cigarette, got one for himself and gave one to me.  
I took another drag, and looked at him.  
“Tweek.”  
“Again? Dude, we need to find you someone-“  
“No, you don’t get it. He’s Clyde’s roommate. I want to talk to him, Kenny, nobody else.”  
“That’s understandable, just...I don’t want you getting even more hurt.” Kenny ran his finger down my wrist.  
“He won’t make me hurt myself. I promised you, my mom, everyone, I’m not doing that again.”  
“Yeah, please keep that promise dude.” 

Maybe I should go check on Clyde, then I’ll get to maybe see Tweek.  
Is it bad I still think of him? It’s been 4 years. Maybe Kenny is right, I should just try to find someone else.  
Nah, fuck that. I don’t want anyone else. 

I just wonder if he thinks of me too.

“Hey Ken, I’m gonna go check on Clyde; you wanna come too?” I got out of bed, leaving our bedroom.  
“Nah, if you’re leaving I’ve got porn to watch.”  
“Dude, you’re fucking nasty.” I rolled my eyes, yeah, I was gonna get sick of Kenny real fast.  
“I’m joking, I’m joking. Just go. Tell Clyde I say hi.”  
I left my room, walking next door to Clyde’s. We lucked out getting our rooms right next to each other.  
I was pretty worried about running into Tweek, even though I did want to talk to him, I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Maybe he had another boyfriend already, or would have a mental breakdown seeing me.  
Fuck it, you never know until you try.


	2. It’s You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/
> 
> Suicide, past abuse.

I let out a gentle knock on the door, before putting my hands back in my pockets. It was silent for a second, leading me to think maybe nobody was home. Then I rapid footsteps.   
Yeah, that...definitely isn’t Clyde. 

“NGH— who’s there?” The voice on the other side called out behind the closed door.   
“It’s Craig.” I replied.   
“AGH! Craig?!” I heard a glass drop and break, a small “shit!” in response, then the door opened. It was Tweek.   
He didn’t look that different, a bit taller (not as tall as me though), but still skinny, hair an absolute mess, typical Tweek. His shirt was still buttoned incorrectly, and he was wearing jean shorts. He had coffee on his shirt, I assumed he just dropped his cup.   
“I..just came to see if Clyde was here, are you okay?”  
“I’m AGH— I’m fine, why?!”   
“There’s glass on the floor, dude. Do you want help cleaning it?”   
“Ngh...yeah..that would be nice.” His voice cracked, and he let me in.   
Tweek was shaking really bad, it made me sad to see. I actually felt kinda bad for being here.   
I cleaned up the mess of glass on the floor. Tweek offered to help, but he looked like a mess, so I just told him to sit on the couch.   
“Everything’s cleaned up, be careful next time.” I told him, sitting next to him awkwardly.   
“Thanks...C-Craig.” He replied.   
There was a small silence.   
“I NGH— haven’t seen you in forever.” Tweek said to me, I looked over, but he didn’t. I guess he wasn’t ready for eye contact again yet.   
“Yeah. I left South Park High after freshman year.”  
“I know...Kyle told me what happened, or AGH— most of it, that is..”   
“He did? I didn’t know you asked the others about me.”   
“Well NGH— I was worried about you,” Tweek looked over at me.   
“I did kind of see what happened, I wasn’t sure, but I do remember seeing how AGH— awful Aubrie treated you at school sometimes. And when I didn’t ever see you at school the following year I..I thought maybe you had died. I don’t know the full story because Kyle said if I really wanted to know I NGH— should have asked you myself.”  
I wasn’t ready to tell Tweek all the horrible details yet, and I didn’t want to think about it now anyways.   
“Yeah, that’s fine. I’m not ready to talk about it again, but-“  
“Craig I— NGH felt bad for never asking how you were! You suffered almost every day at school and I just watched from the sidelines...even after you left school I never thought to check on you, I just asked a few friends sometimes.. and—“  
Tweek put his hand over his mouth.   
“Tweek.”  
“What if you actually died?!? Killed yourself?!? Oh god— that would be so awful and I would feel guilty because I never thought to ask and—“  
“Tweek it’s—”  
“YOU COULD HAVE DIED AND I DID—“  
“TWEEK.”  
I put my hand on his shoulder, gently. He seemed to calm down at that, which surprised me; I kind of thought that might scare him more, but it seemed to be comforting.   
“It’s fine. Look, it’s fine. Don’t blame yourself for what happened to me. It’s nobody’s fault for what happened, it just happened. Plus, you didn’t have to talk to me. I was an asshole, and an even bigger asshole when all that shit was happening.”  
“I AGH— did want to talk to you, I have for the past couple years.”   
I sighed, patting his shoulder gently.   
“Me too, Tweek. Me too. This is kind of nice.”  
Tweek smiled a bit.   
“Really? You thought of me too?”  
“Of course, I—“

“Heyyyyyy, look who it is!”   
Goddammit. We were having a moment. For the first time in four years. I let go of Tweek’s shoulder awkwardly, and looked at Clyde. Read the room, dude. You could have just...walked in...saw what was happening...and left.   
Clyde was too excited and upbeat sometimes it annoyed me, I know that sounds cold; but he just is really bad at social cues and recognizing when’s a good time to do stupid shit.   
He told me I was also bad at recognizing social cues too though, so maybe that’s why we are best friends.   
Nah, it was because he was always there for me, even when I pushed literally everyone else away. Even though he can be annoying, he will stick up for you if he loves you. Aubrie hated him, she called him a crybaby all the time, compared me to him whenever I cried in front of her, and overall just found him annoying.   
I wanted to agree with her for the most part, but one day when she was really bitching out on me, Clyde stood up to her.  
I stood up to her in the beginning of our relationship, but shit never worked. She had a way around my not-giving-a-fuck attitude. I eventually just kinda...let her walk all over me. I thought I deserved it. I just stood there and took it.   
You see how Cartman would kinda mentally abuse our friend group? Like with Butters, Butters would cry and get upset. Kyle, he would fight back. Heidi...she tried to change him.  
I just stood there with Aubrie. I let her yell at me. I didn’t argue back, I just rolled my eyes, stuck my hands in my pockets, and got used to it.   
That day where Clyde called her a fat whore and told her to fuck off was great. It made me sooo happy.   
She was a fat whore.   
“AGH— you scared me!” Tweek gripped onto his hair. Ouch.   
I just rolled my eyes.   
“Hey.”  
“What were you guys doing?” Clyde asked, setting down the grocery bags.   
Dense. My god, Clyde. You dense asshole. Jesus Christ.   
“We were just talking, what does it look like?” I replied, annoyed.   
“Jeez dude, sorry for asking.” Clyde got out a soda, and took a sip.   
There was a small silence, with just the audio of the TV in the background playing.   
I’m out.   
“Well, I should be heading back now.” I spoke, looking at Tweek.   
“NGH— it was nice um..talking to you.” Tweek gave me a small smile.   
“Yeah...uh.. look, you can text me if you wanna catch up more, do you have my number still?”   
“Oh er— yeah, I still kept it, AGH— I hope that isn’t weird, oh god!” Tweek had a small rosy blush on his cheeks.   
Cute.   
“No, it’s not weird. I kept yours too. Bye, Tweek.”   
It took a lot out of me not to call Tweek one of my old pet names for him. He loved those names, and to be honest, I liked the ones he came up for me too. “My star” “spaceboy” “dork”   
That kinda thing.   
“Clyde, come walk me to my room.” I spoke out to Clyde.   
“You’re literally just next door, do you really need-“  
I gave him a look, and he nodded his head.   
“Got it.”  
The door shut between us, and we walked the two steps to my room.   
I looked at Clyde.   
“You came at a bad time.”  
“It’s my apartment Craig, Jesus, what? Were you and Tweek about to make out or something? Hahaha!”   
“hAHahA funny,” I mocked him.   
“No, we were just talking. You know, it’s been four years since I’ve talked to him. And you know how I felt about wanting to talk to him again.”   
“Well, thank god I was gone when you came over then.” Clyde looked kinda sad as he said that, which made me feel kinda bad.   
I’m not always a cold asshole. Despite what maybe Cartman or Stan for example, wants to tell you, I’m not that big of an asshole. And I do care for people. I just don’t if I don’t like you, at all. And that’s why Cartman and Stan think that.   
“That’s not what I meant— god dammit,” I sighed. Putting my hand on his shoulder.   
“Just— read the room. Like I always tell you, read the room. You’re my best friend, but you still have this problem, dude. And I’m always gonna tell you upfront about it.”   
“Sorry, Craig. I’ll try better next time.” He looked down.  
“Don’t be sad, jeez dude— it’s fine.” I gave him a small, forced smile. He gave one back.   
“I’m glad we live right next to each other. I might have to stay with you because you know, I got the town's biggest whore as my roommate.”   
“Bebe?” Clyde asked, jokingly.   
Damn dude, if you want her back, you shouldn’t be bitching her out. Maybe I just don’t know, I don’t understand straight relationships.   
“Kenny, dumbass.” I snickered, he did have a point though.  
Bebe was pretty known to be promiscuous. Somehow, though, Kenny and Bebe never fucked. They were South Park’s biggest whores but never fucked each other.  
“Do you really wanna stay with me because of Kenny, or you wanna be with Tweek?” Clyde asked, smirking.   
“Shut up, it’s both. But mostly the first one, fuck, Clyde. We were just talking, it’s not like we are going to get together, for fucks sake,”  
“Plus, he could already have a boyfriend...or girlfriend, I don’t know—“ I looked at the ground.  
“No, he doesn’t. I asked him about it earlier.”  
Of course he did.   
“Why? Why would you ask him that?”   
“I don’t know. He asked me about Bebe, we were just catching up. I said I was single, he said he was too.” 

Both me and Clyde heard another glass break from his room, and a muffled ‘GAH!’ That followed after.   
“Take care of him when I can’t, okay?” I told him.   
“You make it sound like a movie, Craig. He’ll be fine.” Clyde laughed.   
“Good luck, you’re both super emotional messes.”  
“If you want him back you shouldn’t insult him.”   
You’re one to talk.   
“I’m not insulting. I’m being honest, but who cares. Just go help him, I’ll be fine.”   
“I’ll text you.” Clyde responded, turning around and entering his room. I noticed there was a bit of smoke coming out of their room.   
Good lord, Clyde and Tweek as roommates...that’s a disaster waiting to happen.   
I heard another glass break.   
Or maybe it’s already happening. 

❤︎ 

I spent most of the night texting Tweek. Kenny fell asleep around 8:30, I think he was mostly tired from moving shit all day, and to be fair, I kinda was too.   
Me and Tweek talked about a lot, yet really nothing at the same time.   
Tweek told me Clyde tried to cook fucking ramen noodles and somehow fucked it up. 

T- “Clyde just took a bite out of the fucking noodles, Like uncooked. Just took a fucking bite of it before I told him that’s not how you eat it”

C- “lmao dumbass. that’s just typical clyde.”

C- “you always were a good cook tho, so he probably appreciated your help.”

T- “I try my hardest.. :)”

He was cute texting, it differed from his verbal speaking. I think he just had a way easier time writing down his feelings than saying them. It was cute, most the time, until I got a text at like, 3 in the morning saying “OH MY GOD CRAIG PLEASE ANSWER THEY’RE GONNA GET ME” with (I kid you not) twenty missed calls. Maybe he changed by now then, but at the same time I feel kinda bad for getting annoyed with that. He leaned onto me because he loved me, and I acted like an asshole.   
I don’t know why I get my hopes up sometimes that it would work out again. Maybe he realizes now I’m an asshole, and that he deserved better. Maybe he has some goddamn self respect by now. 

T- “Hey, I just wanted to tell you I’m going to bed now. I’m pretty scared about sleeping somewhere so far from home, but Clyde and I have been talking, so I think I’ll be okay. You should try to sleep soon too, Craig”

I felt myself getting kinda sad at the thought of Tweek getting over me, and felt bad for thinking so badly of myself. I figured that dwelling on it though for tonight wasn’t a good idea.   
It was late anyways, and I had class tomorrow. I should just sleep. 

C- “you know what, i think i’m gonna sleep now. night, tweek”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter two! I hope I have everyone in character, I’m a bit of a perfectionist sometimes when it comes to writing publicly haha ^^”
> 
> Also, note about how I’m writing college. Yes, I was in college (2020 graduate woo hoo, I did college part time) but I did all online courses and since I went to community college, I never stayed in a dorm. I only have been to one family friends’ as a child and it looked like a mini hotel room/apartment. I don’t know where it was but that’s kind of where I’m referencing from. If it sounds odd to you I’m sorry hahaha—


	3. People Annoy Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo yea ooo yea, there’s a masturbation scene here. I marked it with a ⋆ at the beginning and end of it. So if that’s not your cup of tea you can skip it, it doesn’t really add much to the story other than Craig realizing he’s kind of a ~b o t t o m~

I’m taking four classes this semester. I have two classes per day, with Wednesday as a break day. I have English and Math on Mondays and Thursdays, and History and Astronomical Sciences on Tuesdays and Fridays. I was taking History and Astronomy online though, so I really only had to leave the house on Mondays and Thursdays. I had a pretty nice schedule. My classes started at noon, were two hours each, and ended at four.   
I had English as my first period, math next.   
I got myself ready for the day, putting on my chullo, jacket, and combing my bangs over one of my eyes. I don’t know why I liked the way I looked with only one of my eyes showing, but I did. I also feel like with only one eye showing, you aren’t seeing too much of me. I also hated showing my body, which was why I never took off my jacket in public, or wore shorts. It wasn’t about me getting chubby, it was just not wanting to be invaded. God, when I started getting chubby, Cartman thought it was the funniest shit. Even though he is way fucking bigger than me. I just have a bit of a belly and thicker thighs. I’m not as skinny as I was a kid. The difference between me and Cartman is, I’m wide and tall; he’s short and obese. And despite me being a bit chubby, I decided to work out a bit during the summer of my Junior year. Just in case.   
I also grabbed a pack of smokes, and stuffed them in my backpack. I’ll probably need them after class. 

My English class was pretty normal. I didn’t have anyone I knew, math? God, that was something else.   
I had math with Cartman's WHOLE gang, what are the goddamn odds? We all didn’t sit together, but it was still painful. 

I was late to math. I got lost. Not my fault this goddamn campus is so big. When I walked in, there was only one open desk, and guess who was at this table?  
“Craig! Hey fag, looks like we are sitting next to each other!”   
Cartman smirked, patting the seat next to him. Kyle gave me an apologetic look, and Stan looked down at the paper on his desk. We were in desk groups of four, I’d rather sit alone than here.   
“Goddammit, what are the odds that I had all of you in the same class as me?”  
I sighed and looked around the room, I noticed Kenny, and Butters. At least Butters was away from Cartman, honestly, I felt bad for Butters. Cartman was always fucking him over. He was sitting next to Kenny though, so he was probably safe.   
I sat down, rolling my eyes. God, no wonder nobody wanted to sit next to Cartman...he smelled like...rotten grilled cheese. That’s the best way I could explain it..

Our teacher, Ms. Lorelei, was young. She didn’t look that much older than me, she had caramel skin, blonde hair, up in a bun with a headband, she was pretty chubby, and had these HUGE circular black glasses. Her hair must have been dyed, I could tell. My mom’s hair was black, but she always dyed it blonde.   
She was nice, but she made us do one of those stupid ‘get to know you’ games. The rules for this one is to tell the person next to you your name, where you are from, and one interesting fact about you. Then, when she says times up, you get up, and tell everyone about your partner.   
Fuuuuuuuuck. Always HATED these games. I thought they stopped these in high school..  
“Look, we already know each other, so, why don’t we just skip this childish shit?” I told Cartman.   
“No, lard fag, we aren’t gonna ‘sKiP tHiS cHilDiSh sHiT.’ Our absolutely beautiful teacher told us the rules, and we are going to respect her authoritah. So shut up, I’ll go first,”  
“I’m Eric Cartman, from the stunning town of South Park, and I hate Kyle.”   
Cartman had the biggest shit eating grin, as Kyle sent him a glare.   
“I’m not saying you hate Kyle to the whole class, say something else.”  
“No, you’re gonna say that. Your turn.”  
“Whatever. I’m Craig, from South Park, just like you, and I like space.”  
I rolled my eyes, and looked away.  
“Times up! You, with the blue hat, why don’t you go first?”  
Uh, three of us at this table got blue hats. We all sent her a confused look.   
“Oops! Haha, how about you, with the red puffball on top! We’ll start with you!” She smiled anxiously, and tapped her feet together.   
“This is Kyle, he’s from South Park, and his brother was knighted by the princess of Canada.”   
“Hi Kyle! You go next!”   
Oh god, this was gonna take forever. Ms. Lorelei was nice, she was young, and seemed like one of those fun new teachers; she was going to get REAL sick of our South Park shit soon though.   
“This is Stan, he’s also from South Park. And he’s my best friend.” Kyle smiled, and sat back down.   
I guess it was my turn now, as everyone was looking at me. God, I hated being stared at.   
Tweek and I had that same issue, but for different reasons. He hated it because of anxiety and pressure, I hated it because I didn’t like people.   
“This is Eric. He’s from South Park, and he goes by Cartman.”   
Cartman slapped my side.   
“That’s not what I told you to say, asshole!”   
“Fine, he hates Kyle.” I glared at him, sitting back down. I gave his thigh a slap back, but he was probably so goddamn fat he hardly felt it. Because he hardly reacted to my touch.   
“This is Craaaaaig. He is from the lovely town of South Park, and he looooooves space.” Cartman smiled.   
“Oh, Craig, there’s gotta be more to you than just that!” Ms. Lorelei smiled.   
“No, there really isn’t.” I replied back.   
“Come on asshole! Say something more interesting!” Cartman tugged at the flaps of my chullo.   
“Fine, you know what Cartman? I actually know a phrase in sign language.” I stood up, waiting for his response.   
“No you don’t. Show me then, fag.” He whispered. 

I flipped him off, and sat down.   
“Up yours, fatass.” I whispered back.   
“Hahaha! Wow, that was funny, Craig. It seems like you four already know each other, which is great! Let’s— move on now!” She looked uncomfortable, like she was laughing the pain off.   
Cartman sat down and glared at me, but it shut him up.   
“That was a good one, dude!” Kyle smirked, whispering to me.   
“I meant it.” I replied. 

❤︎ 

Ms. Lorelei didn’t give us any homework, she was honest and told us this was her first year teaching college students. Before she taught elementary school kids. She just gave us a syllabus we had to go over and sign. It was a simple, “no cheating, be honest, behave in class” rule sheet.   
She was very different from my English teacher, Dr. Snider. He was straight to the point, but not harsh. Ms. Loreili overshared, she was pretty dense and seemed naïve.   
I was on my laptop, writing up an ‘about me’ paper for my English class. I was pretty focused on it until I heard my phone vibrate, and saw a few texts. I only focused on the one that stuck out to me most though. 

T- Hey— who did you have for teachers today?

I found it sweet that he thought of me today, enough to text me that is. 

C- dr. snider for english, ms. lorelei for math. you?

T- Oh I have ms. lorelei too! I have her tomorrow though. I had art today, with Ms. Avery.

C- i’m not taking art, but that’s cool we have the same teacher. i can always help you with stuff.

T- I think you’d actually like art, it’s fun. And yeah, I might need help in the future ^^”

C- i like art. i started getting into art after we broke up, and a lot while i was with that stupid bitch. just i usually end up not liking what i draw, or the proportions are off. 

This led to us having a conversation for about an hour about art, it was all fine and dandy until Kenny came home. He took off his parka, and laid down on his bed. He already had hickeys on his neck. I don’t even know how. It was the FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL.   
“Dude, how did you already manage to hook up with someone?” I side eyed him.   
“Oh, we didn’t hook up. Just made out a little.” He replied, sounding like I was the dumb one.   
“God, Kenny, it’s the first day.”   
“Yeah, well, wasn’t anyone new.”   
“Who was it?” I looked over at him.   
Not that I cared much, just wanted to make sure it wasn’t Tweek..  
“Bebe.”  
Of course.   
“Don’t let Clyde know that.” I rolled my eyes, and went back to texting on my phone.   
“It’s nothing real, just..probably gonna be fuck buddies or something for a while,”  
“But god, I’m tired.” Kenny got under his covers, snuggling up with them.   
I forgot Kenny was a nap guy, he quickly got exhausted after being out. I honestly was too, but I had to be in a certain mood for a nap. It’s fine with me though, I liked the silence. I’ll just keep quiet for a bit.   
“Do you want me to wake you up at a certain time?” I asked, turning off my lamp.   
“Nah,” He replied, rolling over away from me.   
“Thanks though, Craig.”   
“Whatever, just wanna know so I can have peace and quiet is all.”   
He was quiet after that. 

I eventually finished my paper, it didn’t take me too long, due to me not liking to share much about myself anyways. I usually kept it simple, I’m from South Park, I liked Guinea pigs, I liked space (space as in astronomical wise...and in general.), introverted. If you were lucky, sometimes I’d mention I’m ¼ Peruvian. From my mom's side, dad's side was all white. Irish I think? I don’t really remember.   
I miss my mom. Tweek used to call me a “mama’s boy” and as much as I hated being called that, it was true. I loved my mom. She was like me, and understood how I felt. My dad understood me too, but he can get held back by his conservative thoughts. He’s..gotten better with them, like accepting I was gay— or, I don’t know. He never understood my sexuality. I just always have felt stupid and wrong for being gay, I think that’s kind of why I tried dating a girl. Which was the wrong girl.   
I’m gay though, for sure. Even though I was confused once, I’m never dating a girl. After Aubrie, I didn’t care. I came to the conclusion all girls were like that.   
I never really tried dating after her either, too scared of running into someone crazy.   
Maybe I should call my mom. Just say hi...tell her how shits going.   
I decided to do that, I dialed up her number and called her. 

❤︎ 

After watching a bit of tv on my laptop, I got bored. I texted Tweek and asked if him or Clyde were home. Tweek told me Clyde’s classes ended late, so it was only him. He told me Clyde’s classes ended at 8, which I was pretty surprised by. Maybe he signed up for his classes late, and those were the last. If that’s what happened, I wouldn’t be surprised. That’s typical Clyde.  
I said fuck it, and went over to Clyde’s. Or, I probably should say Tweek’s place. Since Clyde wasn’t here right now. Whatever. I think we were getting closer, and that made me happy.   
“Agh— hey Craig.” Tweek invited me inside, I noticed a batch of cupcakes on the top of the stove.   
“Hey Tweek. You made cupcakes?”   
“Yeah— I was feeling ngh— bored. Plus Clyde can’t cook for shit, so I’m sure he’d like these..” Tweek giggled.  
“His fat ass will love them for sure, dude.” I replied, smirking.   
I felt kind of hypocritical for calling Clyde a fatass. He wasn’t that much chubbier than I was.   
Whatever.   
“Do you want one?” Tweek asked me, nervously playing with his fingers.   
“Sure.” I replied, sitting at the table in the small dining room. I mean it when I say it was small, the kitchen was hardly a kitchen. These rooms pretty much looked like hotel rooms, honestly.  
Tweek reached up to the cabinet, trying to get a plate for me. He obviously wasn’t tall enough, and I wanted to look at him a bit before offering to help.   
His shirt was lifting up, revealing his skin underneath. He also was wearing shorts, which he usually didn’t do. They weren’t that short, but still made his ass look nice.   
Is it creepy to be checking out your ex boyfriend? No, it can’t be. A lot of people do it, it’s normal. It’s fine.   
I think Tweek caught me, because he looked back and called out to me.   
“NGH— I can’t reach it..goddammit! Can you AGH— help me?!”   
“Oh— yeah, sorry, I zoned out.” I lied.   
I walked over to him, and got us plates. I even grabbed an extra one for Clyde so Tweek wouldn’t have to try this again.  
“Thank you Craig.” Tweek got me a cupcake, and gave me the plate.   
“Of course, dude.” I replied. I really hope he didn’t notice me checking him out.   
I’m not sure how Tweek feels about me, right now we are just on platonic terms. I don’t wanna force him into anything either.   
I took a bite of the cupcake, it was a vanilla cupcake with strawberry filling, and had strawberry frosting with scattered sprinkles. These were great, I missed Tweek’s baking. Some days when I was sick, he would bring me over a batch of cookies, cupcakes, or anything he made.   
“Wow, Tweek. These are super good.” I commented, taking another bite.   
“AH- thank you, I found a new recipe I like.”   
“You’ve gotten better at making cupcakes, but jeez dude. The kitchen is a mess, do you need help cleaning it?”  
“AGH— god— yeah- it’s an absolute mess! What if Clyde comes back and he is upset— oh jesus I didn’t even think about that! I got too carried away! AHH-“  
I got up, and put my hand on his shoulder.   
“Tweek, Clyde makes messes all the time too. It’ll be fine.” I comforted him.   
“And NGH— Craig! You don’t need to help me. You’ve already helped me yesterday nghhh— I don’t need anymore help. You’re making me feel bad.”   
“Don’t worry about it Tweek, let me help you.” I looked him in the eyes, giving him a sincere look.   
I noticed Tweek’s cheeks get a little flushed, he quickly blinked and looked away.   
“Why does it make you feel bad?” I asked.   
“I just— NGH— Craig, you’re too nice. I can do stuff for myself. Sometimes you’re too persistent to help me. I ack— like it most of the time, but I feel bad. I don’t know how to repay you..” Tweek looked sad.  
“You don’t need to repay me. Just spending time with you is good enough, okay?” I replied.  
I hope that didn’t sound too gay.  
“Okay...I’ll try not to worry about it.” Tweek gave me a smile, and he stopped his shaking.   
Tweek seemed calmer. I had an easy way comforting him. At first when we got together it was hard, but I learned how to help and comfort him.   
I grabbed both of us some towels, then gave him one.   
We worked together to clean up the messy kitchen, then afterwards decided to watch tv together. It was nice spending time with him again. Occasionally I’d look over at his hands, and feel the urge to hold them when he began shaking. I never went through with that though, I feel more comfortable waiting for Tweek to make the first move; that is if he even wants to. 

⋆ 

When I got back to my room, Kenny was gone. He left me a note and said he was hanging out with “the guys”. Oh well, I had the room to myself.   
I was...in a bit of a mood. Just out of nowhere, I suddenly felt horny? Thank god it wasn’t in class though, dealing with that was always the worst.   
Usually I’d like to just get this shit over with while on my bed, but I hadn’t showered yet today, so maybe I should just do this in the shower. Plus if “the guys” come over, I won’t have to rush to put my damn pants on.   
I went into the bathroom, and turned the faucet on. It was my first time using this shower, so I wanted to test out the water. I didn’t wanna get burnt by steaming hot water or chilled by the cold water. I’ve had both happen at hotels or friends houses, and it sucks ass.   
I took off my clothes, grabbed a towel, and hopped in. The water was nice and warm on my body, which was what I liked. I never was a fan of cold showers, or boiling hot showers.   
I remember Tweek loved super hot showers for some reason, we used to bathe together sometimes, and it would just be way too much for me. One time though...we were making out in the bath together. And things went farther, and he ended up sucking me off.   
I felt myself getting turned on, I leaned against the wall, letting the water hit my body.   
I grabbed my hardening member, and thought of Tweek. I thought of him from earlier, from before.   
“Ugh...fuck.” I moaned softly, I knew I could be loud, but I didn’t wanna risk it.   
Plus Tweek was my roommate, god, I’d hate if he heard me.   
I began to jack myself off, thinking of Tweek. I thought of him sucking me off, riding me, or just touching me in general. One of my regrets was never letting Tweek fuck me, he made it look like it felt good. I’ve actually never fingered myself before, or put anything in my ass. I at first never found it to look appealing, but the more I really thought about it, it looked like it felt good.   
Maybe...I should try it? Why not. I had some lotion in the bathroom because during the cold my hands got dry.   
I stepped out of the shower, and looked for my lotion. It wasn’t in the spot it was before, which confused me. I opened the cabinet and saw it. I also noticed a big purple dildo inside tucked in the back. I slowly blinked my eyes and sighed, of fucking course, Kenny has a dildo. And of course, it has to be a HUGE one. I also noticed a few butt plugs in an unopened box.   
When I looked at my bottle, I noticed about ¼ of it was gone. Goddammit, Kenny was using my lotion to masturbate with. I rolled my eyes, I was gonna have to talk to him about it later. I also have no idea why he moved it in the cabinet if he was trying to be sneaky about it.   
I rinsed off the exterior of the bottle with soap and water, I don’t know where it’s been, god..thinking about that makes me feel disgusting.   
I actually...wasn’t really sure where to go with this. I figured I just clean myself off, lube myself up, and just do what’s comfortable.   
I washed myself up, and laid down on the bottom of the tub; on my side. I rubbed the lotion on my fingers, and used that to rub around my hole. It felt...weird. I didn’t know where to start, so I thought logically.   
With Tweek, I always just started gentle, with rubbing, before putting a finger in, and going more from there.   
I slowly put a finger inside of myself, I felt my dick twitch, and a warmth run up my body. Fuck- that felt really good, and I hadn’t even really done anything yet.   
I began to finger myself, sticking it in deeper.  
“Oh...Tweek..god…” I moaned out, imagining him fingering me instead.   
I started to jack myself off, moving my finger around inside me. I hit a good spot, which made my breathing more rapid.   
I imagined Tweek fucking me, and inserted another finger, oh my god...I never thought I’d be so into this.  
I felt myself getting closer...and closer..  
“Fuck— Tweek..goddammit…” I closed my eyes, and finished. I pulled out my fingers, and ran them through the water, getting the remaining slick lotion off my fingers. I laid there, out of breath, staring at the ceiling. That was one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had, I need to do that more often.

⋆ 

“Oh my god...I’m going to hell.” I mumbled to myself. I just had jacked off thinking of my ex boyfriend. And no, surprisingly, I had never done that before. Well, I thought of him when we were together, but not after we broke up.  
I’m also surprised I enjoyed that, considering uh..the past..  
I didn’t want to think about that right now, because I already felt a bit like shit for doing that. I just wanted to finish showering, and go rest.   
“Hey Kenny, your place actually looks nice! That’s surprising!” I heard a muffled voice— a Cartman voice.   
Oh my god, no. Not what I need right now.   
I finished washing, and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping my towel around my waist.   
As I walked in my room, I saw all of the assholes sitting on the edge of our beds.   
“Oh my god! Look! It’s the fat fag!” Cartman started laughing, and poked at my belly.   
I gave him a slap on the back of the head, Kenny and Stan looked horrified, whereas Kyle was smiling.   
“Ow! What the fuck, Craig!” Cartman rubbed the back of his head, and looked up at me.   
“Everyone out, so I can get dressed.” I glared at Cartman, who got off my bed and left.   
“Also, I need to talk to you later.” I pointed to Kenny, and he walked faster.   
“What’s up his ass?” I heard Stan mumble.   
None of your business, asshole.   
I was tired and irritable. I didn’t want to interact with anyone for the rest of tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha hope u enjoyed  
> also I loved writing the class scene lol

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter one! I’ve been wanting to write a creek story for a while, and have been inspired by a few other stories.  
> I also wanted to vent through Craig, I relate to him a lot, and Aubrie is highly based off my own abuser.  
> Obviously, not everything is the same...if it was, Aubrie wouldn’t have been Craig’s ex girlfriend and rather an ex friend, and it would have been complicated to keep it in Craig’s character.  
> I also noticed people tend to write Tweek in abusive relationships, which is 100% valid! I just have hardly seen people write Craig in the same situation.  
> I’d appreciate feedback, as this is my first major story in a while qwq ❤︎


End file.
